


Bollocks-ing Around

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 8 July 2006 in response to empathic_siren's prompt of <i>Draco/Harry/Ron: kitten, marbles, and frisky</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bollocks-ing Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empathic_siren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=empathic_siren).



> Written on 8 July 2006 in response to empathic_siren's prompt of _Draco/Harry/Ron: kitten, marbles, and frisky_.

"It's the strangest dream. I'm playing with Frisky. Crookshanks is watching me. I keep thinking it's odd a male cat gives a shite about what one of his kittens does. I thought male cats _ate_ their kittens. Aunt Marge—"

"Stop getting distracted, Harry. What next? Why's it weird?"

"Well, I kneel down to shoot more marbles for Frisky—"

"You can't do that, Potter! The kitten would choke on a—"

"Shut it, Malfoy. Let him finish."

"Draco, it's just a dream, and they're big—the marbles, I mean."

"Fine. Big marbles. It still doesn't seem like a weird dream to me."

"As I was saying, I kneel down and suddenly there are hands on my hips—stop sniggering, Draco!"

"Whose hands are they?"

"That's the weird part. I don't know."

"Malfoy, if you don't stop laughing, I'm going to _make_ you. Harry—"

"How?"

"Draco."

"Aren't you curious, Ron? I mean, if they aren't your hands, and they aren't my hands—"

"I uh, I think they might be Snape's hands."

"Right. That's horrid."

"What are you _doing_?"

"Malfoy, hold his hands. I'll give him something to dream about."

"I thought you wanted me to finish!"

"Oh, he does, Potter. He does—and so do I."


End file.
